The Gracie Sisters
by bboy091
Summary: Mabel and Sable have been running The Able Sisters ever since their parents passed away. But when "fashion genius" Gracie comes to town, examines their store, and cracks a cruel joke, tables will turn. Gracie is "disgusted" with The Able Sisters. What will she do with their shop? And why is Labelle returning? Read all about it in The Gracie Sisters! (Animal Crossing: City Folk)
1. Chapter 1

It was six o' clock in the morning. Mabel was just waking up to the smell of coffee wafting from the downstairs room. See, Mabel and Sable's house had a different set up. Mabel lived upstairs, Sable in the basement, and the living/kitchen room was in the main room.

Mabel slipped into her slippers and headed downstairs. Sable was already awake and preparing breakfast. Their TV was on, and Pelly from Coconut Cove was reading off the news.

"Good morning, Mabel. Coffee's in the pot. The breakfast is almost done." Sable said with a smile.

Mabel headed to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee. She sat in a chair in front of the TV and watched.

Pelly was blabbering about some man named Redd and foraged paintings, how the museum desperately needs donations, and how bad the town's environment is.

Then Pelly said something that nearly made Mabel spew, "And on the lighter side, infamous fashion genius Gracie will be visiting our town today! Stop in the Town Hall and say hello! You may even get an autographed photo of Gracie for the low price of eight thousand bells!"

"Sis, did you hear that?!" Mabel hollered.

"No, Mabel. The bacon is frying. I can barely hear myself think!" Sable hollered back.

"Gracie is coming to town!"

"Isn't that the knock off giraffe that sells overpriced clothes and furniture?"

Mabel shrugged and entered the kitchen, "I suppose. Say, what if _we _went down to Town Hall and met her?"

Sable let out a sarcastic laugh, "Sis, we have our _own _reputation in the town. We allow villagers to come in and design their own clothing line for a low cost. If we go and meet Gracie, every snooty villager will think _we _are getting tips from her! And besides, she'll probably charge us ten thousand bells just for breathing her air."

Mabel sighed as she grabbed a plate of eggs and added the crackling bacon.

Both sisters sat at the table and ate silently. Mabel whispered, "I can still feel mom and pop sitting with us here."

Sable nodded, "The laughs we shared."

Mabel added, "The rough times when pop's store failed."

"The times when we were in school, we can't forget. Mom rushing us out the door, and pop kissing all our heads…" Sable began to drink her orange juice. (It was the town fruit)

Mabel muttered, "Labelle."

Sable slammed down her glass, "Mabel, don't go there."

Mabel hushed up and ate her eggs.

* * *

After the quiet breakfast and getting dressed, both girls were ready to go to the town. The Able sisters' house was located behind the city. They were neighbors with Lyle from the Happy Room Academy and Harriet from Shampoodle. Every morning, they would walk through the quiet city and head to the bus station.

Once they got to the bus station, Kapp'n pulled up in the bus.

"Mornin' ladies, yar head'n to town?"

"Good morning, Kapp'n. To town please." Mabel replied.

"Fine day today bein'. Trees are growin', birds are a singin'. Great weather, too. Yar hear about Grace? Err Gracie? She be a big hit today! Erryone tellin' me they are goin' to see her. Arrg. I don't unnerstan' fashion much…"

Sable and Mabel exchanged annoyed glances. Once town finally arrived, and Sable and Mable got off the bus, the whole town was still asleep. It was around seven in the morning and villagers usually didn't wake up until eight.

The girls made their way to the shop. Mabel took out the key, unlocked the door, and flicked on the lights. Sable immediately made her way to the sewing machine.

Mabel took out a broom and swept up before people started coming in. She took a wet rag and washed the outside sign.

Sable became silent, diligently working and crafting designs. Mabel knew not to bother Sable in the workplace. Sable was a genius at her craft. She expertly matched colors and embroidered cloth. She was a pro.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mabel answered and was greeted by Pete the delivery man.

"Delivery for the shop!" Pete's cheery voice rang.

"Thank you, Pete. Stay safe out there!" Mabel said as she took the packages and slipped a few bells into Pete's wing.

"Thanks much!" Pete said, and started to walk away whistling.

Mabel tore open the packages and took out the clothes inside. She hung them on mannequins and stored them on shelves.

"Is _that _what these people think is fashionable?" Sable murmured.

* * *

The Town Hall's clock chimed. It was eight o' clock and villagers started waking up.

Mabel started straightening things up around Sable. Then, someone opened the shop door and walked in.

"Why are we even among these _commoners?_" Mabel heard someone mutter.

Mabel greeted them and gasped, "Mayor Tortimer! How do you do?"

Tortimer nodded and his croaky voice replied, "Fine, Miss Mabel. I was just giving our guest here the town tour…"

Mabel looked behind Tortimer and became face to face with the famous fashion artist Gracie.

"Oh! You must be Gracie!" Mabel smiled and bowed.

"Yes, quite. I find this shop to lack the necessities required to run a successful clothing line…" Gracie announced while scanning the shop.

"Oh no ma'am. We allow our customers to customize their own clothes."

"Explains why there is a mess going on by the sewing machine…"

Sable stopped sewing and looked up.

Gracie let out a harsh laugh, "Not _you _darling! Ha! I was referring to the fabric around you! Such a funny girl! _Me _call _you _a mess? Darling, you wish you got such a compliment from me!"

Sable started sewing again, obviously hurt. Mabel could see that and clapped her hands together, "Well! Thanks for stopping by! It was an honor meeting you!"

Tortimer took Gracie by the arm and escorted her out. Gracie kept scanning the shop and meanly laughing.

Mabel ran over to Sable and hugged her and cooed, "She's a brat. She's just jealous of what we have."

Sable nodded and began working on a pattern. Mabel tended to customers coming in, but most of them just wanted dirt on how the sisters felt about Gracie in town.

The door swung open. Mabel gasped and Sable's eyes grew wide. There, decked out to the nines, stood their sister: Labelle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, ladies." The fashionable sister smiled, "Nice shack?"

Sable rubbed her eyes. Was her sister, the one that ditched her to live in the city, standing in their doorway looking like a million bucks?

"L-L-Labelle…" Sable stuttered, "W-W-What are y-you doing h-h-here?"

"Gracie didn't tell you? I'm her assistant!" Labelle's face beamed with pride, "I travel the world with her! Usually, I'm running the department store in the city… But we hired a wonderful new employee! Isn't this great?! The three of us all together again?!"

Mabel hadn't spoken. _Has she forgotten the massive battle between her and sis? _Mabel thought. _She has a lot of nerve!_

The shop was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Labelle's cheeky expression melted away as her glossy eyes darted from Sable to Mabel, waiting for a hug or just a hello.

"Well? Where's my hug?!" Labelle squeaked, directing her attention to Mabel, "How's my darling little sister?! Come here and give me a squeeze!"

Mabel stayed frozen. Her face felt hot, she could barely see clearly, and her legs felt like jelly.

Labelle's cheerful tone suddenly became dark, "You brainwashed her, Sable. You turned my own sister against me."

"You abandoned me and Mabel after mom and pop died. You broke her trust. You broke my heart!" Sable's mind was flowing with words she bottled up for too many years, longing to say if the day ever came she'd see Labelle again, "And I couldn't speak! I couldn't eat! But, instead of retreating to the city like a _fool_, I picked up the shattered pieces of my heart and stitched them together for Mabel. I played the parent. I had absolutely no time to mourn. You left me with the biggest responsibility any young girl could ever have!"

Labelle's face was pale as a ghost. She shook her head and snapped, "I didn't _abandon _you, Sable! I did it for _us. _I had a plan. I would get a job in the city, make enough bells to build a house, and come back and take you _all _under my wing. I guess I just forgot-"

"You forgot us." Mabel spewed. There was so much tension and hoarseness in her voice. Her eyes were misty.

There was another long pause. Labelle's composure was truly magnificent. Both Sable and Mabel were ready to break out in tears. But Labelle, she stood tall and forceful. Perhaps it's what Gracie had taught her, or maybe because it was her eldest sister personality kicking in?

"I didn't forget," Labelle finally replied, breaking the awkwardness, "I was too busy. There was no possible way for me to get back home… I lived in an apartment just above GracieGrace, in case any burglars come in, I was trained how to handle them."

"Why are you here?" Sable croaked.

Labelle took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Gracie wants to buy this store… She's expanding her GracieGrace logo to neighboring towns…"

Sable stood up from her stool, "She can't do this!" She shouted, "It's _our _property! Tortimer wouldn't allow it!"

Labelle smiled and shook her head, "Sable, please, he already did. Gracie made an offer he couldn't refuse!"

Mabel's tears streaked her face as she whispered, "I think you need to leave, Labelle."

Labelle scoffed, flicked her head, and strut out the door.

* * *

Silence filled the shop once again.

Finally, Sable spoke, "Mabel, shut down the shop. We're going to Town Hall."

* * *

It was around eight p.m. Mabel and Sable burst through the doors of Town Hall and were greeted by Phyllis, the crankiest worker in the whole town.

"What do ya want?" Phyllis muttered. She was holding a mirror and reapplying her excessive amount of makeup.

"We need to speak to Tortimer." Sable said sternly.

"He's out for the night."

"It's urgent." Mabel added.

Phyllis put down the mirror, smacked her gum, and rolled her eyes saying, "Listen honey, he's out for the night. Try again sometime I'm not working."

Sable and Mabel glanced at each other. Sable nodded, and Mabel nodded back.

Phyllis went back to applying her makeup and snarled, "Are you just gonna stand there or leave?"

"We're going to wait for Tortimer." Sable quickly responded.

Phyllis groaned and stared straight into Sable's eyes, "You can't make this easy, can you?"

Both girls shook their heads.

Phyllis smacked her gum and pressed a button on her desk. Tortimers voice blasted through the speakers, "Yes?" It sounded like he had just woken up from a nap.

"Yeah. I've got some girls here to speak with you."

"About?"

Phyllis glanced up at Sable signaling to answer the question.

"We're from the Able Sisters shop. We just want to clarify a few things." Sable replied.

"There from some shop and they want to speak with you." Phyllis lazily said to the speaker.

"Ah! The Able Sisters! Yes, send them in!"

Phyllis lifted the little bar that separated the sisters from going behind the desk.

"He's through the door in the back." She moaned.

"Thank you." The girls said in unison.

"You're welcome." Phyllis replied in a mocking tone.

* * *

When the girls entered the office, Tortimer was sitting at his desk reading a long list of demands from villagers. He glanced up and signaled for them to have a seat in the two chairs facing his desk.

"Hello ladies! I'm pleased to tell you Gracie was very satisfied with your clothing store!"

Mabel fidgeted in her seat, "That's why we're here… We heard that Gracie was taking over the Able Sisters? Is that true?"

Tortimer leaned back and closed his eyes. He sighed, "Yes. Gracie offered me quite a few bells… And… Sorry ladies. She's taking over…"

Sable stood up and said, "We're sorry. We're sorry that this town is losing such an amazing store for some glossy and overpriced peace of-"

"I think we best go." Mabel interrupted, "Thank you, mayor."

* * *

Both girls headed home the same way they got there. By the time they reached the front door, it was around midnight.

Mabel fumbled for the key and dug it out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

Sable headed towards the kitchen and called over her shoulder, "Do you want anything for dinner, Mabel?"

Mabel shrugged and sunk into the couch, "I lost my appetite for tonight. Sorry sis."

This made Sable melancholy. She couldn't stand to see her sister so low-spirited. It sickened her. Mabel was usually the "cheerleader" and always filled with elation.

Mabel clicked on the television and stared blankly at the screen. A commercial for GracieGrace danced across the screen:

"_Do you feel like you clothes are just… Blah? Well, instead of depressing your dimples, adorn your attitude! Here at GracieGrace! We have a storefront in the city. And coming soon… A NEW building in Coconut Cove! Just behind the Museum! Stop on down to the—"_

Mabel turned off the TV. She gloomily said, "I'm going to bed, sis. Goodnight."

Sable was chowing down on some cheddar soup she had whipped up. With her mouth half full, she sputtered, "Goodnight, Mabel."

Mabel sulked up the stairs and crawled into bed.

* * *

Sable finished eating, cleaned up, and turned off all the lights. As she got into bed, she said out loud, "Mom… Pop… If you're up there: Hi. It's Sable. I just wanted to say… I love you guys. And no matter how much this Gracie will change our store; I promise it'll always stay the Able Sisters in some way. Goodnight."

Sable drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Little did she know, as she slept, the Able Sisters was being "remodeled" to fit Gracie's liking. And the entire Able Sisters was going to change both inside… And out.


End file.
